The present invention relates to a a method and apparatus for removing meat from bones, the method and apparatus contemplating the formation of frozen particles of the meat itself which are impinged at relatively high velocity upon the bone in order to separate or remove the meat.
In the processing of meats of various types including but not limited to beef, pork, mutton, lamb, poultry and fish, it is generally necessary to insure substantially complete removal of meat from the bones in order to achieve maximum utilization of the meat. Most commonly, larger pieces of meat are removed from the bones in a manual process employing a knife. These larger pieces may then be formed into conventional cuts of meat which are sold at relatively higher prices.
In such an operation, it is generally not possible to economically remove all of the meat from the bones. Accordingly, various techniques have been developed and employed to assure generally complete recovery of the meat. In one such technique, after the larger portions of meat have been removed from the bones, the bones and any remaining meat are ground up and cooked so that the meat is of a generally liquid consistency while the bones remain solid. It is then possible to extrude this mixture through a suitable mesh in order to recover the liquid portion comprising meat.
Within such a technique, however, at least a portion of the bone passes through the mesh along with the meat. This presents a problem, at least in the marketing of the recovered meat, since it is generally necessary to label the various components, either meat or bone, in such products. The presence of bone in a meat product may of course be undesirable.
Other techniques have provided means for removal of the remaining meat from the bones without the need for grinding up both the bone and the meat. For example, the prior art has contemplated the use of high velocity jets of liquid or water to separate meat or remove meat from bones. It has even been contemplated to employ frozen particles of water which are impinged against the bones to remove meat therefrom. However, in such products, is is generally contemplated that the ice must first be melted so that, whether ice or water is impinged upon the meat for separation or removal, it becomes necessary to separate the meat from water. Such a separation process is generally difficult, for example, since at least a portion of the meat or nutrients from the meat tend to become dissolved in the water and are particularly difficult to separate or recover.
Techniques such as those discussed above have been particularly discussed for removing meat from bones. However, it will be obvious that such techniques may also be employed to separate portions of the meat itself. For example, similar techniques could be employed with an original cut of meat in order to cut the meat, to separate all of the meat from the bones, and even to separate or reduce the meat into relatively small particles. In such a process the separated and removed meat would probably be further processed in order to produce a ground product.
Separated and/or removed meat which is obtained by such techniques is commonly employed in a number of products including for example, sausages, salami and various other processed meats.
In any such process, it is desirable to minimize processing of the meat in order to maintain its original quality and flavor. Accordingly, it is considered generally undesirable to mix the meat with water or other liquids which would require subsequent separation. Similarly, it is generally undesirable to rethaw the meat after it has once been frozen. In techniques such as those set forth above, it will be apparent that nutrients from the meat may be lost and/or the quality of the meat may be diminished by processes where the meat is first frozen and then rethawed.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for method and apparatus for separating meat or for removing meat from bones wherein substantially all of the meat is recovered free from any portion of the bone and without diminishing the nutrient value or quality of the meat.